Bittersweet
by PattoG
Summary: Se que te preguntas como es que Mamori siempre tan dulce, atenta y buena chica se enamoro de un demonio cono Yoichi aun que siempre supiste que pasaría por que tal como yo veías las señales de que tan distintos como pueden llegar a ser son la pareja perfecta.
1. Chapter 1

.

.

.

.

* Lean con atención pues no lo repetiré: **_La serie DEFINITIVAMENTE NO es mía. _**

.

.

.

.

_**Bittersweet **_

.

.

.

.

Bienvenido querido lector a este nuevo proyecto. Independientemente de la hora del día en que estés leyendo esto espero que estés teniendo un buen día. Estás aquí para leer sobre Hiruma Yoichi y Anezaki Mamori y sobre eso escribiré mas adelante por que se que eso te ayuda a olvidar tu realidad, necesitas distraerte y para eso estamos aquí.

Hablando, o escribiendo sobre Yoichi y Mamori tú los conoces ya, sabes del dulce carácter maternal de Mamori y de los hábitos violentos, groseros y facilidad para el chantaje de Yoichi por lo que presentarlos y describirlos no es necesario.

Tu, como ya dije, los conoces y yo también.

Así que vamos directo al quid de la cuestión. Se que te preguntas como es que Mamori siempre tan dulce, atenta y buena chica se enamoro de un demonio cono Yoichi aun que siempre supiste que pasaría por que tal como yo veías las señales de que tan distintos como pueden llegar a ser son la pareja perfecta.

Podría parecer incomprensible pero la verdad es que la respuesta al por que Mamori ama a Yoichi es simple. Ella lo ama por que el amor no se elige. El amor se siente, llega inesperadamente y se aferra al corazón como una lapa. Se queda allí, aferrándose fuerte y negándose a marcharse a pesar de los intentos de arrancarlo.

Poderoso e inamovible, así es amor.

Mamori nunca imagino enamorarse de un hombre grosero, chantajista y violento pero eso era solo una parte de Yoichi, por que ella llego a conocerlo mas de lo que lo conoces tu. Ella conoce cada pequeño detalle de él, como por ejemplo que a pesar de su apariencia respeta las reglas del juego en la medida de lo posible.

Sabe que jamás, de verdad jamás dirá un "bien hecho" a su equipo y en cambio les pateara el culo alegremente. Sabe que ama disparar ráfagas de balas de distintos calibres según su estado de ánimo. Sabe como le gusta su café y que solo mastica goma de menta sin azúcar por que odia las cosas dulces.

Seguro estas pensando _"Yo también se esas cosas, Mamori no es tan especial"_ pero ella también sabe por que vive en un hotel y no con sus padres. Sabe por que es tan hábil en los juegos de azar y de donde viene su amor por las armas, su color favorito y que ama la comida picante.

Sabe la edad que Yoichi tenia cuando su padre los dejo a su madre y a él por primera vez y conoce a su madre a quien visitan varias veces a la semana al hospital donde esta ingresada permanentemente debido a una enfermedad mental.

Ahora piensas _"¿Cómo diablos sabes todo eso?"_, digamos simplemente que lo se, no podría responder nada mas que eso.

Pero volvamos al tema querido lector, no solo Mamori conoce a Yoichi, él mismo la conoce bien, puede leer sus expresiones faciales como si fueran jugadas de Amefuto, sabe diferenciar sus tonos de voz y jamás se equivoca. El conoce su gusto por lo dulce y que es una chica friolenta, que odia los días lluviosos por que su abuela a quien adoraba falleció en una noche de tormenta.

El sabe que ama el color verde y que por eso lo mira a fijamente a los ojos cuando ella piensa que no lo nota, sabe que le fascina el aroma a césped recién cortado y a tierra húmeda. Que a pesar de su apariencia de chica dulce ama las películas de terror. Que odia que la gente la menosprecie intelectualmente por ser bonita.

Obviamente para llegar a conocerse de esa manera pasaron mucho, mucho tiempo juntos. Él era el capitán y ella la manager por lo que era inevitable trabajar codo a codo por largos periodos de tiempo, muchas veces ellos dos solos.

Mamori siempre recordará con nostalgia la casa club de Deimon, las tardes silenciosas donde ella y Yoichi se quedaban solos. Ella limpiando con una sonrisa y él trabajando en estrategias nuevas o material de chantaje reciente.

Al principio no hababan mucho, más bien discutían a gritos, disparos y escobazos pero con el paso de las semanas se fueron acostumbrando al otro y permanecían envueltos en un cómodo silencio.

Luego comenzaron a charlar, el equipo, estrategias, los suministros que había que remplazar y poco a poco pequeños detalles de sus vidas se fueron mezclando en la conversación.

Así llegaron a ser amigos. Pero eso tu ya lo sabias. Sabias que ella sentía algo mas que amistad por Yoichi pero él estaba muy ocupado como para aceptar sus sentimientos. Lo que tu no sabes y yo si es como terminaron en la misma universidad y todo lo ocurrió después.

Pero no te preocupes, te lo contare. Aun que no será en este momento prometo volver pronto y comenzar con el relato, así que dime querido lector ¿Qué quieres saber?

Si, es tal como estas pensando, depende de ti y de tus preguntas lo que te contare…


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

.

.

* Lean con atención pues no lo repetiré: **_La serie DEFINITIVAMENTE NO es mía. _**

.

.

.

.

_**Bittersweet **_

.

.

.

.

Bienvenido de vuelta querido lector, espero estés disfrutando tu día. Se que tienes muchas preguntas y poco a poco intentare responder a ellas, al menos las que me sea posible. Existen cosas que no se, son demasiado intimas y personales como para divulgarlas fácilmente pero contare lo que pueda.

Eh estado meditando que debería contarles primero y decidí que lo mejor es seguir una especie de orden cronológico, es decir no adelantar acontecimientos y contar lo ocurrido poco a poco. Hoy comenzaremos con el día en que Mamori se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos por Yoichi.

Resulta obvio que ella lo consideraba un amigo. No un amigo como Sena que debía cuidar y proteger de los chicos mayores que lo intimidaban, por que Yoichi en ese aspecto no tenia problemas, él era mas bien la clase de chico que intimida a otros.

Pero Mamori cuidaba de él de una manera distinta. Preparando el café tal como a él le gusta, dejando siempre una toalla limpia junto a su rifle después del entrenamiento y una botella de agua fría.

Ordenando los archivos alfabéticamente y editando los videos lo mejor que podía por que su relación con las computadoras era bastante tensa, las odiaba con fervor pero las usaba solo cuando no lograba evitarlo.

Ella misma lavaba su uniforme del equipo por que sabia que Yoichi detestaba el aroma a suavizante de telas que amaban los demás, así que lavaba el de Yoichi separado del resto y usaba un suavizante de telas con aroma distinto.

Creo que a este punto comprendes la idea, Mamori cuidaba de él de la mejor manera posible y siempre estaba atenta a lo que él necesitara por que de una u otro manera su rubio demonio siempre la recompensaba ya fuera con un hosco "gracias" que ella encontraba completamente sincero y por lo tanto valioso o una media sonrisa satisfecha.

Ahora la pregunta del día es ¿Cómo se dio cuenta Mamori de sus sentimientos por Yoichi?

Bien la respuesta es simple.

Observando.

Un día, precisamente un domingo que se encontró libre del entrenamiento y la escuela se quedo en casa para pasar el día con sus padres. Ella siempre fue madrugadora y completamente una persona de mañana, alegre y vivaz a horas inhumanas por lo que esa mañana bajo aun en pijama a la cocina para desayunar con sus padres.

Vio a su madre preparar cuidadosamente una taza de café, con la cantidad exacta de café recién molido, azúcar y leche, que luego entrego sonriente a su padre, él bebió un sorbo y le agradeció a su madre con una sonrisa.

Ese era el pequeño gesto que ella misma tenia todos los días con Yoichi al preparar su café con cuidado pero no lo supo solo con eso.

Ese día, con el correr de las horas vio en sus padres muchas similitudes a ella misma y Yoichi, la forma en que discutían por tonterías para luego continuar charlando como si nada hubiera ocurrido, la forma en que su madre miraba la sonrisa de su padre con ojos soñadores tal cual ella misma veía los hermosos ojos verdes de Yoichi.

Por la noche cuando sus padres se despidieron de ella antes de irse a dormir ella permaneció en la sala, mirando fijamente la pared frente a ella donde reposaba una fotografía de la boda de sus padres.

Pero no veía el vestido ni el peinado de su madre, tampoco las sonrisas llenas de felicidad, lo que mantenía sus ojos cautivados por la imagen era la mirada llena de amor en los ojos azules de su madre mientras miraba a su padre.

Claro ella siempre supo que sus padres se amaban al igual que había visto esa fotografía millones de veces antes pero como ocurre a veces podemos tener frente a nosotros la verdad por largo tiempo y no verla para que un día, uno cualquiera, la realidad nos golpee y nos demos cuenta de lo que teníamos frente a nosotros.

Eso fue lo que le paso a Mamori. Le sorprendió ver los ojos de su madre por que reconoció unos iguales, reconoció su propia mirada cuando hablaba con o de Yoichi.

Suspirando aterrada se dio cuenta que lo amaba… lo que jamás imagino había sucedido, se había enamorado de un demonio chantajista y manipulador del que no cambiaria absolutamente nada por que sabia que si lo amaba era exactamente por ser como era.

Sonrío en ese momento, una sonrisa asustada y temblorosa, estaba enamorada… y como sucedía en su familia, al menos del lado de su madre, una vez enamorada ya no existía vuelta atrás… lo amaba y seria para siempre.


	3. Chapter 3

Después de un tiempo lejos volví para responder otra pregunta.

_**¿Cómo es que Hiruma Yoichi se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorado?**_

Bien eso ocurrió un día sin nada de especial.

Yoichi se encontraba buscando material de chantaje cuando se encontró con una curiosa escena, su maldita manager estaba de pie frente a un aparador mirando un dije con forma de estrella, era de oro blanco y muy caro. La vio suspirar resignada y marcharse con las manos llenas de bolsas del supermercado.

Permaneció oculto y cuando ella se marcho entro a la joyería sin detenerse a pensar y compro el dije en un impulso. Salió del lugar con una sonrisa satisfecha ante el aterrado vendedor que miraba sorprendido el dinero y agradecía al cielo que el chico hubiese pagado y no lo hubiera chantajeado por el collar.

Ese día Yoichi no se reunió con Mamori, se quedo en su casa viendo la cajita negra que contenía la joya. No entendía su impulso por comprarlo y menos aun entendía la satisfacción que sentía al imaginar dicha joya en el cuello delicado de su maldita manager.

No durmió mucho esa noche y se levanto de la cama apenas los primeros rayos del sol se colaban por la ventana. Ustedes lo conocen, Yoichi es la clase de chico que planea todo cuanto hace y actuar de forma tan impulsiva no era su estilo.

Había comprado el collar con el dinero que tenía reunido para boletos de avión y asientos en los partidos del super bowl en estados unidos ese año. Miro horrorizado la cajita negra como si su mera existencia lo hubiera insultado y maldijo mil veces al darse cuenta de algo que estaba seguro cambiaria su vida por completo.

_Estaba dispuesto a gastar su dinero de futbol solo por su maldita manager… _

Grito, disparo, maldijo y pateo los muebles de su departamento al sufrir su violenta epifanía.

Por que como ustedes deben saber una epifanía es solo descubrir una verdad que ya existe, que se encontraba allí esperando por ser descubierta.

Estaba enamorado.

El. Hiruma Yoichi. El más temido mariscal de campo de la liga universitaria. El demonio de Tokio. Estaba enamorado de su maldito ángel.

Suspiro mirando el collar, se calmo lo suficiente y sin apartar sus verdes ojos de la joya comenzó a pensar y replantearse su vida.

Era claro que no podía alejarse de la chica, no podía ni quería hacerlo porque no había otra mujer tan jodidamente útil como ella y ninguna podía compararse con ella en ningún aspecto.

Pero quedarse a su lado u obligarla a permanecer junto a él era algo malo. Le impediría ser feliz y siempre se vería arrastrada en sus locuras y los miles de riesgos que implicaba su estilo de vida.

Ese conocimiento le dio algo en que pensar…

**_¿Permanecería con ella pese a todo o sería un buen hombre por primera vez en su vida y la alejaría de él?_**

Ustedes lo conoce bastante bien y sé que pueden adivinar el camino que seguirá Hiruma, pronto volveré para contarles más detalles. Pero aun estoy esperando sus preguntas queridos lectores y lectoras.


End file.
